Interview With Mr Vampire
by Jhun Cassie
Summary: Kim Jaejoong hanya seorang jurnalis yang tinggal seorang diri, orang tuanya meninggal ketika dirinya berumur 10 tahun. Hidup nya mulai berubah ketika atasannya meminta dirinya untuk mewawancarai seorang Direktur muda pemilik Jung Corp, Jung Yunho.


Interview with Mr. Vampire

.

.

.

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Dll

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film Interview with tapi jalan cerita berbeda, dan saya juga terinspirasi dari cerita fantasy yang di wattpad

WARNING ! author baru jadi maaf kalo gaje atau aneh ^^

Genre : Romance , Drama, Fantasy

.

.

"Aku tidak mau hyung. Kenapa bukan gikwang saja yang mewawancarai nya ?" tolak seorang pemuda kepada atasannya. Kim jaejoong pemuda yang menolak tawaran dari atasannya yang meminta dirinya untuk mewawancarai seorang Direktur muda dari perusahaan terkenal yang hampir merajai seluruh perusahaan yang ada di Korea.

"Ayolah jaejoong-ah, masalahnya gikwang sedang sedang sakit, sedang kan kita sudah membuat janji dengannya. Tidak mungkin dibatalkan , kau tau sendirikan bagaimana susahnya media mewawancarai direktur muda itu" Jelas Kim Kangin, atasan Jaejoong. "Please jaejoong-ah" mohon Kangin.

"Aish baiklah hyung. Tapi hanya kali ini saja" ucap jaejoong merasa kasihan juga kepada teman sekaligus atasannya.

"Gomawo jaejoong-ah"

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang pemuda berumur 23 tahun, mempunyai kulit yang putih, wajah yang bersih dan jangan lupa bibir merah pulm nya serta memiliki lekuk tubuh yang bekerja disebuah perusahaan DongBang Magazine Jaejoong hanyalah seorang Yatim Piatu yang tinggal seorang diri di rumah peninggalan orang tua nya.

Orang tua nya meninggal ketika Jaejoong berumur 10 tahun, ketika itu Jaejoong dan keluarga nya sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 10, tiba-tiba datang 3 orang pria yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam datang menyerang rumah mereka, hanya Jaejoong saja yang selamat.

Ketika Jaejoong sadar dirinya sudah berada di rumah sakit dan dia tidak bisa mengingat peristiwa ketika terjadi penyerangan di rumahnya itu, kata dokter dirinya mengalami benturan di kepala yang parah sehingga dirinya mengalami gegar otak dan melupakan peristiwa itu. Dirinya yang kala itu berumur 10 tahun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya sekarang Yatim Piatu.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang Jaejoong berada didepan sebuah gedung perusahaan Jung Corp, gedung yang memiliki 57 lantai dan ketika Jaejoong memasuki gedung itu dia dibuat kagum dengan interior era Victoria modern yang indah.

Ketika sudah memasuki lobi gedung Jung Corp Jaejoong segera menuju meja resepsionis.

"Permisi" panggil Jaejoong ke seorang wanita resepsionis.

"Ada yang bias saya bantu, tuan ?" Tanya resepsionis yang bername tag Lee Sejung itu kepada Jaejoong

"Saya Kim Jaejoong perwakilan dari DongBang Magazine ingin bertemu dengan Direktur Jung, sebelumnya perusahaan saya sudah membuat janji dengan sekertaris Direktur Jung" jelas Jaejoong.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar" pinta resepsionis lee, resepsionis itu kemudian segera menelepon sekertaris Direktur Jung, Park Yoochun.

"Yeoboseo" jawab Yoochun dipanggilan telepon.

"Yoochun ssi disini ada seorang perwakilan dari DongBang Magazine bernama Kim Jaejoong" kata resepsionis lee.

"Ah ya suruh Kim Jaejoong ssi keruangan Direktur" ucap Yoochun.

"Ne, saya mengerti" kata resepsionis lee, sambil memutus sambungan telepon.

"Kim Jaejoong ssi anda di tunggu di ruangan Direktur di lanta 57" kata resepsionis lee kepada Jaejoong.

"Ne, terima kasih" kata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera menuju lift dan pergi kelantai 57 dimana ruang Direktur Jung berada, ketika sudah sampai di lantai 57 Jaejoong segera menghampiri meja sekertaris Direktur Jung, Park Yoochun.

Yoochun yang melihat kedatangan Jaejoong, segera mengahampirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo Park Yoochun imnida, saya sekertaris Direktur Jung" sapa Yoochun ramah .

"Kim Jaejoong imnida, saya perwakilan dari DongBang Magazine" balas Jaejoong dengan ramah.

"Direktur Jung sudah menunggu anda" kata Yoochun sambil berjalan ke ruangan Direktur Jung, Jaejoong mengikuti Yoochun dari belakang.

"Sajangnim perwakilan dari DongBang Magazine sudah datang" kata Yoochun begitu sudah memasuki ruangan Direktur Jung .

Bisa Jaejoong lihat Direktur Jung a.k.a Jung Yunho yang sedang berkutat dengan dokumen itu mengangkat wajahnya sehingga bias ia lihat wajah tampan dengan pahatan yang sempurna dengan mata musang yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, bibir berbentuk hati yang sexy, serta kulit putih pucat jangan lupakan charismanya yang sangat kuat.

DEG  
DEG  
DEG

Entah kenapa Jaejoong rasa jantung nya berdetak lebih kencang ketika tanpa sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan Yunho.

"Annyeong haseyo Kim Jaejoong imnida" sapa Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Jung Yunho imnida" sahut Yunho dengan suara datar.

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong dengan intens, entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa perlahan-lahan wajahnya memerah karena ditatap seintens itu oleh Yunho .

"Bi..Bisakah kita memulai interview nya Jung Yunho ssi" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara gugup.

' _aish.. kenapa aku jadi gugup begini_ ' rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati, oh ayolah siapa yang tidak gugup jika laki-laki tampan melihatmu dengan intens seolah-olah ingin menelanjangimu, kecuali jika itu laki-laki normal. Tunggu dulu seingat Jaejoong dirinya masih laki-laki normal yang masih menyukai wanita berdada besar, tapi kenapa sekarang dirinya malah membayangkan dirinya yang berada dibawah kungkungan(?) badan besar Yunho, ketika bibir hati sexy itu melumat bibirnya penuh gairah, kemudian menurunkan kecupannya keleher jenjang nya, terus turun kearah nip- TUNGGU DULU kenapa sekarang dirinya malah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak, tanpa sadar wajahnya memanas kali ini hingga sampai ketelinganya.

' _aish hentikan pikiran mesum itu Kim Jaejoong'_ rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati, tanpa sadar Jaejoong menampar pipinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan itu.

Yoochun yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong heran melihat Jaejoong yang tadi sepertinya sedang melamun dengan wajah yang memerah kemudian menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Gwaenchanayo, Jaejoong ssi ? Kenapa wajah mu memerah ? Apakah kau sakit ?" Tanya Yoochun.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya Jaejoong segera menjawab "Ne, gwaenchanaseumnida".

Diam-diam Yunho menyeringai kecil ketika tau apa yang dilamunkan oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Kemudian dimulailah wawancara itu, wawancara berlangsung sekitar dua jam lamanya dan ketika sudah selesai waktu menunjukan jam makan siang.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya Jung Yunho ssi" ucap Jaejoong ketika berjabatan tangan dengan Yunho.

"Ne, sama-sama" balas Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho tersenyum walaupun hanya senyuman kecil tetap saja dia terpesona. Sedangkan Yoochun yang melihat senyuman Yunho pun kaget, karena setaunya Yunho itu jarang sekali tersenyum, apalagi kepada orang baru, biasanya dia hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan dingin nya, sepertinya nanti Yoochun harus bertanya sendiri kepada sahabat nya ini.

Yoochun dan Yunho adalah sepasang sahabat, kedua nya sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Artikel ini akan dipublikasikan 3 hari mendatang, besok akan ada fotografer dari DongBang Magazine untuk pengambilan gambar untuk cover artikel ini" jelas Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit permisi dulu" Pamit Jaejoong sambil berdiri, Yoochun pun mengantar Jaejoong hingga keluar ruangan.

Setelah melihat Jaejoong sudah keluar dari ruangan, kini hanya tersisa Yunho dan Yoochun.

Yoochun pun melihat Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Wae ?" Tanya Yunho.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ?" ucap Yoochun

"Jelaskan apa?" Tanya Yunho yang tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti. Yunho pun berjalan kembali ke meja direkturnya dan mulai berkutat dengan dokumennya.

"Ohh… Ayolah hyung aku bukan orang yang baru mengenal diri mu sehari dua hari tapi sudah 250 tahun hyung, kau jarang sekali tersenyum, bahkan aku bias hitung dengan jari berapa kali kau tersenyum sejak ' **peristiwa itu'** " jelas Yoochun panjang lebar dengan menekankan kalimat nya pada ' **peristiwa itu'.**

Yunho yang tadi sibuk berkutat dengan dokumennya pun tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun dan melihat Yoochun dengan tatapan serius.

"Dia adalah Mate ku" jawab Yunho.

"MWO ?!"

.

.

.

\- TBC -

.

.

Mian kalau pendek, maklum aku masih belum bikin cerita yang panjang panjang ^^

Review juseyoo ^^

.

.

29 Dec 2016

Jhun Cassie


End file.
